dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Second Cell Jr. (Universe 17)
The Second Cell Jr. is the "son" spawned from the Cell of Universe 17, who is attending the tournament with his "father". He is a minor character in DBM. He can use both the Perfect Bio-Android and Super Perfect Bio-Android forms. History Round 1 This one was spawned after Cell killed the previous one and is way more powerful, but lacked self-control evidenced by how it rushed Gast before the match officially started (the Junior had not touched the arena, which resulted in a disqualification) and by how it recklessly used the new power Cell bestowed it with, giving away the illusion that Cell had not improved since the Cell Games - noticed by Gohan, Vegeta, East Kaioshin, and Vegetto. Through popular demand by Super Buu and the audience, the Vargas left it up to Gast to decide whether the Cell Junior should be disqualified. He accepted the battle and they fought once more, this time being more evenly-matched with Gast prepared for battle or so it seemed. This Cell Jr. tried to disintegrate Gast with its own Final Flash move (copied from Vegeta), but the attack failed, and despite the Junior's power, it was easily killed by Gast Carcolh, who used a concentrated energy ray from one of his eyes to through Cell Jr.'s regenerative core, killing the creature instantly. Ghost Cell Jr. Later, Cell Jr. was summoned as a ghost by Dr. Raichi of Universe 3 alongside several other of the dead participants, to battle Prince Vegeta of Universe 13. Withstanding Vegeta's initial assault unscathed, it remained on the sidelines until the rest of the ghost participants were killed by Vegeta, with the Saiyan left with a large gash across his torso. There, Cell Jr. powers up, far surpassing that of Vegeta's. The Cell Jr. proceeds to violently pummel Vegeta to the ground effortlessly. However, Vegeta's frustration of imminent defeat caused him to bypass his Super Saiyan 2 form and ascend to a Super Saiyan 3. With his newfound power, Vegeta swiftly dispatches Cell Jr. with a single swipe. Both Cell Jr. and its sibling were later revived by the Dragon Balls at the end of the second round. Third Round Both Cell Jrs. were later seen cheering for their father as he battles Hirudegarn. Power Vegeta states that Super Cell Jr. (Universe 17) is more powerful than Full Power Perfect Cell (Universe 18), using a surprise attack Cell Jr. also manages to bruise and knock back Gast, however, after the fight begins Gast is able to easily counter all of Super Cell Jrs'. attacks and kill him with one eye laser that destroyed its regenerative core. As a ghost, Cell Jr.'s power was shown to be comparable to if not higher than that of Super Saiyan 2 Prince Vegeta. Piccolo commented that even if Vegeta was not injured, he would not have been guaranteed to win. He was, however, still no match for Vegeta who managed to access the Third Level of Super Saiyan. Techniques *'Flight:' The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic version of energy attacks. Used against Gast in the novel. *'Special Beam Cannon:' A powerful beam that can drill through opponents. The second Cell Junior used it against Gast Carcolh, but the Super Namek deflected the beam, which narrowly missed the Junior. *'Multi-form: '''The second Cell Junior used a sixty-four version against Gast. However, this results in dividing each Junior's power by 1/64, allowing Gast to take them out one by one with ease. *'Final Flash:''' Vegeta's signature technique. Cell Junior used it against Gast, but the attack failed to damage the Namek, with the exception of vaporising half his clothing. Gallery 484_by_9ary-d4kdt1a.png dbm_0487_by_leackim7891-d4jrwuc.jpg|Cell jr. charging and attacking Gats Carcolh. CelljrDying.png|The second Cell Jr. being killed by Gast, unable to regenerate due to being struck through its regenerative core. 0942.png|Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta destroys the Second Cell Jr, a ghost warrior. Category:Universe 17 Category:Androids Category:Participant Category:First Round Losers Category:Dead Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Asexual Category:Male Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Namekians Category:Frost Demon